


Moon and Sun

by scorpiokory



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bittersweet Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: Artemis Crock and Wally West are like vinegar and oil, they just don't mix. Until of course one night of teenaged fun leaves them with a life long commitment. (AU. Spitfire slow burn, full of tropes and cliches)





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, DJ scorpiokory back at it again, transferring my fics from ffn to here. I just like AO3 more. 
> 
> If you're not here from ffn I hope you enjoy this hotmess.

Artemis had always hated parties, especially house parties.

If anyone asked why she was at a end of the summer party with her best friend Zatanna Zatara she would say that the younger girl said that she needed a "wingwoman." Mostly she didn't want Zatanna getting smashed and making bad choices like the last party she went to alone. She had ended up totalling her father's car as well as fracturing a rib that was scary close to piercing her lung.

So Artemis stood awkwardly towards the back of whoever's foyer with a cup of peach Schnapps. Zatanna was in the middle of the "dance floor" bumping and grinding with her on-again off-again boyfriend Dick Grayson. Suddenly she felt a clammy arm draped around her shoulders. "Go away Cameron." She said with an eye roll as she looked up at her ex boyfriend Cameron Mahkent. He had dropped out last November and she only saw him lurking around town, making terrible life choices.

"Come on sweetness, how about the two of us just go out to the pool? Do some skinny dipping?" She scoffed and pushed his arm away. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back, making her drop her drink. "Hey! What's your damage Junior!?" She exclaimed angrily as she twisted loose.

"Don't be difficult, how about a dance huh?" "I don't want to dance to you or talk to you or even so much as looked at you. Go fuck yourself." Cameron growled. "You weren't saying that last summer." "Because you weren't in a gang or a complete ass clown last summer." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Cameron took three steps closer to her reaching out to stroke her cheek. She flinched back and grabbed his wrist. "Don't."

Artemis wanted to remind him that he was the one who broke off things between them, he was the one who shattered her heart into a million pieces. She supposed that a part of her did love Cameron before his father's influence had finally gotten to him. He had a bright future ahead of him, he had a full ride to Princeton and he threw it all away. She was angry at him but mostly she was hurt.

Cameron looked down at her with a sigh, she could smell the liquor on his breath. "You're drunk. Get some water." she said knowing that the Cameron she loved, who brought her flowers, who stole kisses and drank tea with her on Sundays was in there somewhere. "You're difficult. Find some happiness." He spat at her and sulked off. Artemis fought back tears as she went to the kitchen to get herself another drink.

She wished that he hadn't screwed himself over.

On her way she bumped into someone. She fell backwards and looked up with her signature scowl. Her expression expression softened upon seeing Wally West.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least.

When she had first moved to Happy Harbor they hated each other on sight.

They constantly were fighting, their mutual friend Megan Morris was always breaking them up, trying to keep the peace. As the years went by they had come to a understanding.

Slowly they had developed crushes on one another but neither working the nerve to say anything. That's how Artemis ended up with Cameron. He was her second choice, not that she would ever tell him.

Wally had, in turn, starting dating Linda Park. She was one of the girls on the cheer team with Megan, Homecoming Queen student council President, class Vice President and top of their class, well of the entire school. She came from a nuclear upper middle class family and she used her position of power and popularity to spread kindness and joy.

She was everything Artemis wasn't.

He extended a hand and she grabbed it, he pulled her up with ease. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, hair cheeks red and splotchy. She recognized this expression. She sighed softly as she stood on her feet. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying…" she said as he opened his mouth to ask about her. Wally sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing major." he lied. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"But it's major enough to cry about?" Wally bit his lip. "Linda broke up with me." He sighed. "Really? That's terrible!" Artemis asked shocked. They had seemed so perfect together. "What happened?" "She said that she felt as if our relationship had run its natural course and she would always love me but as friends. Plus she doesn't want to go long distance when we go to college since she'll be at Harvard and I'll be at Stanford." he sniffled.

Artemis pat his shoulder awkwardly in an attempt to comfort him. "It'll be fine Wally. Don't beat yourself up." Wally gave her a ghost of a smile. "You think so?" Artemis nodded. "I know for fact. Now, let's go upstairs away from all this noise and talk about something different."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the party and only a few days away from the first day of school. Her phone sat on her bedside table, not a single notification. She rolled over and faced her door as she heard her father's heavy boots.

Artemis always wondered what her mother saw in him.

He was leaving for work, thankfully and she didn't have to put up with him.

As she sat up to get out of bed her stomach lurched. She covered her mouth as she darted to the bathroom. She heard her mother's wheelchair creak across the floor as she turned the corner Artemis was kneeling over the toilet, the contents of her stomach splashing in the bowl. Paula did her best to wheel into the little room to hold her daughter's hair back.

She was embarrassed that her mother was seeing her in such as state but she knew Paula had seen much worse when her and her older sister were young and during her time as a geriatric nurse. "I'll be back with some warm tea and crackers." Artemis stood feebly and shook her head. "Crackers are on top of the fridge, I'll get them." Paula looked up at her daughter concerned. "Do you feel feverish?" Artemis shook her head. "Zatanna and I went to this new restaurant last night, it's probably just food poisoning." Paula nodded in understanding as she wheeled her way to the kitchen to start on the tea.

Once it was brewed they sat together at the kitchen table, enjoying to chirping birds and crisp not quite Autumn breeze coming from the kitchen window. "If things get worse we'll go to the hospital. When your father gets home we're going to the health department to file a complaint." Artemis dipped the corner of one of the corners in her tea and nibbled on it. "I should see if Zatanna is sick too."

Artemis excused herself to grab her phone, Zatanna should have been up by now. She was somewhat relieved when she confirmed that she was experiencing food poisoning too. She didn't know why but it was comforting.


	2. The Aftermath

Artemis was sent to the counselor on the first day of school. She was called out of English, a class that she did well in and didn't mind missing. Since it was basically the end of the period she took her bag with her. She actually liked the counselor.

Dinah Lance was a reasonable woman and had been the one to get her to try out for the archery team.

She took the familiar route to her office and she knocked on the door. "You needed to see me?" Dinah put down her book and nodded. "Please have a seat." Artemis sat down in the plush chair across from Dinah's desk.

"You need to join a club this year to graduate."

"What?" Artemis asked in shock.

"I know, but the graduation requirements were changed this year. All students need a club credit." Artemis groaned. "You know how I am with people." "I know, but there's a club I think that would be a good fit. They meet only twice a month and there aren't any club fees or anything else."

She paused. "I'm listening." "It's the ASA." "Never heard of it." "It stands for Asian Student Alliance." After a minute Artemis nodded.

"Alright, where do I sign up?"

* * *

"Z, this is so headass!" Artemis scowled as she sat down with her lunch tray.

Zatanna nodded in sympathy. "It totally is. Lucky I already have a club credit." "What club did you join?" Zatanna leaned in close. "Chess club." she whispered once she was sure no one was listening.

Artemis laughed. "You, the least academic girl alive?" "Yes, Dick joined and we were dating at the time…" She said, her cheeks flaring up. "Speaking of the devil here he comes with his new girlfriend." Zatanna said as she sat back.

Dick was across the cafe, holding the hand of a pretty red haired girl that Artemis had never seen before. "Who is she?" Artemis asked.

"Barbara Gordon. Goes by Babs. She's a Junior, has straight As and perfect teeth. Her and Dick met because their Dads are friends and they're both mathletes. She wants to be a technical engineer but her Dad wants her to be a police officer." Artemis nodded as Zatanna debriefed her. "How do you know everything about everyone?" Zatanna shrugged.

"My hair."

"Your hair?"

"It's so big because it's full of secrets." Both girls laughed as Dick and Barbara sat down. "Artemis this is Babs, Babs this is Artemis." Dick quickly introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison. "Sorry, that was really awkward." "No big, things are pretty awkward with Dick around." Dick glared.

Before he could make a witty retort Wally zoomed over to the table, nearly knocking over his chair as he sat. "Hey guys, sorry I left my leftovers at home and Mom had to drop them off." As Wally opened his tupperware container Artemis felt her stomach flip.

Normally Mrs. West's home cooking would make her mouth water but now she was fighting back vomit.

She had been puking up her guts for the last few days, not fully recovered from the food poisoning as quick as she hoped. Megan was coming to the table and she saw Artemis's expression and went into Mom mode.

"Artemis are you okay?" she shook her head. "I'm going to be sick." she said as she ran to the nearest bathroom. Zatanna and Megan followed behind with concern.

"You should have stayed home if your food poisoning was still this bad." Zatanna scolded. Megan held her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. "Maybe it's not food poisoning…" Artemis gasped for air.

"What would it be if not food poisoning?" "Maybe a stomach bug then?" Megan asked as she handed Artemis a travel sized bottle of mouthwash and a stick of gum. "Maybe she's pregnant." Zatanna joked.

Artemis shot her a death glare as she rinsed her mouth out.

"No way, I haven't had sex si-" Artemis was about to say since Cameron but she realized that would be a lie. "There's no way we used protection."

"Not always effective and you're not on the pill." Zatanna quipped. "You're not on the pill?" Megan asked horrified. "My parents won't let me. They said not until I was out of the house." "Did they know about Cameron?" Artemis shook her head. "They knew we were dating but not that we…" "When was your last period?" Megan asked. "It's alway irregular." Megan nodded. "I'll be back."

Zatanna crossed her arms as Artemis chewed her gum.

"Who and when?" "Huh?" "Who and when?" Zatanna asked again. "Wally, at that party a few weeks ago." Zatanna gasped. "Wallace Rudolph West?

"His middle name is Rudolph?"

"Irrelevant! You slept with Wally?" "You slept with Wally?" Megan asked as she game into the bathroom with a bottle of juice and a small purse.

"I put a sign on the door that said it was out of order." Megan said, handing Artemis the juice bottle. "Drink this to make yourself pee." She then proceeded to pull out a plastic package with pink "One Response" lettering. "Why do you have a pregnancy test on hand?" Zatanna asked with her head tilted. "Emergencies. You never know." Megan said as she handed the package to Artemis.


	3. The Reveal (Part I)

Artemis was sure she was going to pace a hole in the floor.

She had to tell Wally.

How was she going to bring it up? Better yet, how was she going to tell her parents?

Zatanna and Megan were trying to calm her down. "Sweetie, the lunch period is almost over, we can go back out there but you don't have to say anything to anyone." Megan said softly. Zatanna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can take you to the nurse even and she can send you home. Does that sound good?" "No! I mean, no. I'm going to put on my big girl panties and go out there."

She fixed her hair back into her signature ponytail and squared her shoulder. "Let's go." Megan and Zatanna walked with her, flanking her sides. She sat down at the table, Megan and Zatanna following suit.

"What happened?" Dick asked, genuinely concerned. "Just some girl stuff." Zatanna said waving her hand. Dick narrowed his eyes, sensing something was up. "Alright." He said finally. Artemis cleared her throat and tapped Wally's shoulder. "Can we have a minute?" she asked softly.

It was the first time they spoke since the party.

He looked up at her, mashed potatoes smeared on his chin. "Sure?" he asked with his mouth full. Wally stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They walked out of the cafeteria and they stood awkwardly by the lockers. "What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Artemis took a deep breath, her heart racing in her chest a thousand miles a minute.

"I-" she looked down at her feet, her fists on her hips as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She looked back up at Wally, he looked both confused and concerned, mashed potatoes still smeared on his chin.

She wanted to laugh, to tell him what a geek he was but she couldn't even find the words to tell him that their little fling had produced a person. "What's up?" Wally asked again, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, the longer Artemis stayed silent the more nervous he was.

"I'm pregnant." she said in a small voice. She couldn't make eye contact with him, how could she?

Wally didn't say a word.

He stood there, frozen.

"When did you find out?" he asked after a minute or so of silence. "Just a few minutes ago. I'm going to set up an appointment when I get home to go to the doctor to make sure that the test just wasn't defective." She finally found the strength to look him in the eyes and when she did she started crying.

Wally reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "It's fine, we'll figure it out one step at a time. When you set up the appointment I'll clear my schedule to be there with you." She scoffed. "What if it's during Cross Country?" He shrugged. "I'll have to suck it up." He offered her one of his signature lopsided Wally smiled. She had a ghost of a smile, the corners of her mouth barely lifting.

"Now, let's get back in there." He said with a comforting tone. Artemis nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "God, I probably look all red and puffy." she laughed. "Just a little." Wally laughed with her as they walked back to the cafeteria.

They stopped right outside of the door. "What's going to happen? To us, I mean." Wally asked. Artemis shrugged. "I'll have to decide if I even want the… it in the first place." Wally nodded and didn't say anything else. He was thinking, maybe overthinking with the way he was fidgeting with his hands.

When they returned to their seats everyone looked at the both of them in various stages of confusion.

Conner looked confused most of all, turning to his girlfriend to get some clarity. She didn't offer any.

Dick seemed just as confused as Conner but with underlying irritation because for once, he didn't know what was going on. 

Even though Zatanna had a good idea of what happened, she wanted to know why her best friend was crying.

Megan also had a good idea of what their conversation topic was but she also saw that there was something different between Artemis and Wally and she wondered what it was.

Finally there was Barbara, she was a newcomer so of course she didn't have the slightest idea as to what was happening but she seemed to be neutral.

But little to anyone's knowledge the group dynamic was about to dramatically change.

* * *

 

"How was school baby girl?" Lawrence asked his daughter. Artemis shrugged as she pushed around her rice. "I mean, it was the first day of Senior year. We did the same introductory assignments and activities we do every year. Nothing new so far." She said simply.

"Are you still sick? You're picking at your food." Paula asked. Artemis nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit. I'm starting to feel better though." She lied

The ugly truth was that she was nervous about telling them she was more than likely pregnant. They were both in the same place, at the same time. A rarity for her parents.

She decided that she would hold off and tell them after she was 100 percent sure. "Is there something bothering you?" Artemis shook her head. "I think I put my ponytail in to tight. I'm going to go lay down." She excused herself and went to her bedroom. She laid down and put her hands over her face.

Could things get any worse?


	4. The Reveal (Part II)

Her morning sickness hadn't lasted very long (thankfully) but she had started gaining weight.

Before she could even think of a lie her mother had knew.

Paula knocked on Artemis's door, a tray of freshly brewed jasmine tea and rice cakes resting on her lap. This was code for "we need to talk". Artemis cleared her throat as her mother wheeled in. "So? What's up?" she asked, sitting down on her little twin bed.

"I know you're pregnant." Paula said blunty.

 _Deny it!_  Her brain screamed. "Huh?" her mouth said. "I know that you're pregnant." Paula repeated. Artemis looked down at her cup of tea.

"You think or you know?" "I  _know_." she sighed. "How?" "In the village I grew up in someone was usually with child. I know the signs." Artemis bit her lip, still not meeting her mother's gaze. She was sure that there would be disappointment in her wise eyes.

When she finally got the courage she was met with soft sympathy, confusion, but not disappointment. "You know that we have to tell your father right?" Artemis nodded. "Yeah." she confirmed in a small voice. "Does Cameron know?" "Cameron isn't the father."

For a moment she forgot that she hadn't told her mother of her and Cameron's breakup. So naturally, Paula was very confused.

"Cameron and I haven't been a couple in months." she clarified. "Then who's the father? You have a new boyfriend?" Artemis shook her head. "No, I don't have a new boyfriend. It was a one time thing. You remember Wally West right? Red hair, about 6 feet tall, eats enough food to feed a third world country…" "I thought that you hated him." Artemis sighed. "I know, I know. I thought I hated him too. But that was before I really knew him." she defended herself.

"So you've been to the doctor?" Artemis nodded. "Three weeks ago." Paula sighed. "I can't even say that I'm disappointed in you. That would make me a hypocrite. I was only sixteen when Jade was born, at least you'll be able to finish school." Even though Paula spoke with soft, comforting words Artemis still started to tear up.

She felt worse than shit, like flies on shit.

* * *

Wally sighed heavily as he entered his house.

The air was thick with tension.

He knew that his parents had fought. His father was sitting in his recliner drinking a beer and his mother was likely in the kitchen. He followed her sobbing to find that he was correct.

This was, sadly, very normal in the West household.

Ever since Rudy had gotten a nasty case of carpal tunnel that required surgery and was temporarily unemployed, he had become almost a different person.

Since he couldn't work until he was fully recovered he had nothing better to do than get drunk and pick on his wife. Things hadn't gotten violent and Wally prayed that day would never come. He would hate to lay hands on his father to defend his mother.

Mary was a lovely woman who hadn't made a enemy in her life, Wally thought the world of his mother and he would do anything for her. Wally pulled her in for a tight hug once he found her.

"It's okay. Once he's fully healed and gets back to work everything will go back to how it used to be." he reassured her. Mary wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Thank you Wally. Shouldn't you be heading to work?" Wally shook his head. "I have the day off."

Wally had been putting off telling his parents about Artemis for weeks now and he knew that now wasn't a good time, but when was it ever going to be? He decided that now was better than later. "I need to talk to you and Dad." he cleared his throat. "I don't too much like your tone. Is something wrong?"

"We'll talk about it at dinner I promise."

* * *

Saturdays were supposed to be relaxed day for Artemis.

Instead she woke up to her father calling her into the living room.

From the way he sounded it wasn't anything pleasant.

She quickly grabbed a pullover she had stolen from Kaldur. Kaldur was one of Artemis's best friends that had graduated the year before. She missed him dearly and had taken the hoodie as a keepsake since he was going to Morehouse. Atlanta wasn't really  _that_  far but she'd still miss him.

She came out slowly, her mother looked up at her with a helpless expression. "Sorry." she mouthed. "When were you going to tell me?" Lawrence questioned in a stern tone she had carefully avoided the last couple of months.

"Uh, I meant to last night but you came in late and I was already asleep." Artemis said sheepishly. She hated looking so weak but she knew that defiance would get her nowhere. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am? I had to find out from the parents of that little idiot that you fucked!" "Lawrence don't talk to her in that tone. You're making her nervous it isn't good for the-" "Thing that she's getting rid of."

Artemis stood still, her blood growing cold.

She had just gotten used to the idea of being a mother and bringing a little person into the world and her father wanted her to off it.

Just.

Like.

That.

She shook her head. "I turned 18 in July. You can't make me." Lawrence crossed the room to her in two strides. "You certainly can't live here if you keep it." he sneered. "Like you said, you turned 18 in July. That means I can have you legally evicted."

Instead of saying anything else Artemis went to her room and grabbed her phone. She took a deep breath as she dialed the number.

"I need a place to stay."


	5. The Truth

Wally was concerned.

Artemis hadn't been to school in the last week and she wasn't answering any of his calls or texts. Zatanna was absent as well but her attendance was always less than perfect. So he sat in Physics bored out of his mind wondering where she could be.

He thought it would be creepy to show up to her house or job unannounced so he decided against it. Once the final bell rung Wally was out of the classroom in the blink of an eye. It was Friday and he was an officially free man.

Well, kind of.

Dick was waiting for him by his locker, phone in hand with a stunned expression. "You will not believe the rumor that's going around."

* * *

Artemis was glad to have a friend like Zatanna. They had been moving her things for the last couple of days and they finally had so down time. Artemis had talked to Dinah about her situation and it was decided that she would be able to graduate in December if she took her classes online. She still had to show up to her elective classes but she was given a week off to adjust.

"Let's go shopping." Zatanna suggested on Thursday night. Artemis looked up from her essay with a scowl. "Let's what?" "Go shopping. For you and the baby. You're starting to show and won't be able to fit much of anything anymore." Artemis sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm driving."

* * *

By Monday Artemis was back at school. Mr. Zatara had given Artemis the keys to the car that was supposed to be Zatanna's but she had failed her driver's test 6 times in a row and had given up. As Artemis and Zatanna stepped into the school people were pointing and whispering. Artemis soon got fed up and she stopped in the middle of the hall, grabbing the nearest Freshman.

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked in a soft tone. "Uh…" he stuttered. "Spill!" Artemis exclaimed impatiently. "Someone saw the two of you in the maternity store and everyone is trying to figure out which one of you is pregnant. Most people say Zatanna." Artemis narrowed her eyes and let him go. "Rude." Zatanna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Artemis growled in agreement.


	6. The Great Fiasco (Part I)

Two weeks had passed since the circulation of the picture and it was getting obvious that Artemis was pregnant. Now rumors flew as to who the father was. Everyone thought it was Cameron which pissed Artemis off. She only had a few weeks left in school so she didn't really think it mattered that much.

* * *

The news broke to the friend group in the most unusual way.

They always had a potluck right before the end of the semester and it was a goodbye to Artemis in an odd way. They all knew they could visit her whenever they wanted but it wouldn't be the same.

  
Wally had forgotten to bring his mother's famous chocolate cake and had given her a call begging that she brought it so Conner would stop bitching at him. Mrs. West came in cake in hand nearly 5 minutes later. She sat down the cake and kissed her son's cheek. "Mom!" he whined and wiped his cheek. Mrs. West rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'll have kids of your own to embarrass soon." She said with a smile before she left.

The table was silent as everyone turned to Wally. "Soon?" Conner was bold enough to ask what everyone wanted to know. Wally opened his mouth to speak but before anything came out Dick joked "What? Did you get someone pregnant?" Wally paled.

"Uh, funny story actually." Wally said as he wiped his hands on his jeans. He looked at Artemis with a helpless expression. Conner saw their silent exchange and he shook his head. "Oh no. Hell no. Fuck no. You did not get Artemis pregnant." Dick laughed. "Yeah right. You have to sleep with someone to get them pregnant and plus, Wally's with Linda."

"We broke up in August but I didn't say anything." Dick's eyes widened. "Huh? Why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" "Dick nobody cares if you're feelings are hurt. Did you or did you not get Artemis pregnant?" Conner asked. "Yes, he did." Artemis said with an irritated frown.

And all Hell broke loose.


	7. The Great Fiasco (Part II)

“This is a joke. A very very bad joke. There’s no way.” Dick shook his head.

 

“You two hate each other!” Dick said angrily. “Evidently not.” Conner said under his breath. “Why aren’t you two surprised?” Dick asked as he turned to Megan and Zatanna with narrowed eyes. “You knew?” Conner frowned at his girlfriend. Megan nodded. “We were kind of there when she found out.” Dick threw his hands up. “And you didn’t tell us!?”

 

“It wasn’t their place and not really your business.” Babs said as she crossed her arms over her chest, not understanding why it as such a big deal. “You shouldn’t be so worked up about it.” Zatanna nodded in agreement.

“She’s right. We weren’t ready to tell you because we knew that you would blow it out of pr-” “Just like girls!” Dick exclaimed, cutting Artemis off. He stood up, the whole cafeteria turning to their table. ”Just like fucking girls! Always flipping around the blame! I’m not mad because you’re pregnant I’m mad because my _best friend_ who knows _everything_ about me neglected to inform me he so much as broke up with Linda.” He said before storming off. Conner cleared his throat and stood up to go with Dick.

 

Megan reached out for him but he shook his head, almost like he was disappointed. “Go on about your miserable lives!” Zatanna barked at the gawkers.

 

Artemis bit her lip and before she knew it she had started crying.

* * *

 

 

Winter break had begun and the group was still in shambles. Megan and Conner were broken up as well as Dick and Babs. Zatanna had become more withdrawn and she rarely spoke to anyone anymore.

 

The only two still talking were Wally and Artemis, not that they really had a choice. It was a few days before Christmas when the baby had started moving around. Artemis and Wally were going to the airport to pick up Kaldur when it happened.

 

Artemis looked down at her belly in astonishment. Wally looked over at her with concern. “You okay?” “I think?” She said as it happened again. “I think the baby’s kicking.” She whispered. Wally’s eyes widened. “What? No way!” Wally had pulled over to talk to the baby and rub Artemis’ belly. Wally started to tear up. “This is really real.” He whispered. She thought that it was terribly sweet of him but they would be late to pick up Kaldur.

 

“Fuck!” Artemis exclaimed. Wally looked up at her, his hand hovering over her belly. “What’s wrong? Is the baby hurting you?” He asked concerned. “No, I haven’t told Kaldur about them at all.”

 

“Oh shit.”  


	8. The Restoration (Part I)

The rest of the way to the airport Artemis bounced her leg. Wally was fidgeting as well, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “Do you think he’ll be mad?” Wally asked to break the silence. Artemis shrugged. “I mean, he’s Kaldur. Cool as a cucumber.” She sighed and leaned her seat back.

 

When they arrived they ran into the person they would least expect.

 

Linda.

 

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Artemis’ ever growing bump that was futile to hide. Linda looked like she was doing math in her head, her brow furrowed as she looked up at Wally.

 

 _She probably thinks he cheated on her._ Artemis thought to herself. “I’ll uh, I’ll wait for Kaldur.” She said to excuse herself.

 

Wally and Linda just looked at each other for a while. “Grandparents flying in from Korea?” He asked. Linda’s eyes were watery. “Yeah.” She said, her voice catching. “I didn’t think any of the rumors were true.” She said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Which ones?” Wally asked nervously. _She probably thinks I cheated on her. And here I am, parading around the “proof.”_ He kicked himself mentally. “You and Artemis.” When Linda said _you,_ her voice caught again. “I swear on everything I love we hooked up after we broke up.” “Not long after.” She scoffed. Wally pursed his lips. “I, I was hurting. We both were. Things got out of ha-”

 

“Don’t you dare Wallace.” Linda said with venom in her voice. “Maybe you didn’t cheat on me but getting another girl pregnant days or weeks later is just as bad, maybe even worse. It means that you can move on easy and that you had feelings for her before hand. If it was a different girl I'd believe things getting out of hand but you and Artemis have always had a _thing._ ” Wally looked down at the floor, a pang growing in his chest. He couldn’t look at her, really look at her now. “I’m not a idiot. I saw the way you looked at her during lunch, or how you’d stand close to her during football games, give any excuse to hold her hand or touch her. How your face lit up when you saw her. The soft way you'd say her name, the energy you two had together... It was a lot more than friendly, don’t pretend it wasn’t.” Linda was crying now, her chest heaving with every other word. “And I put up with it. I put up with being your second choice because I loved you! I loved you really and truly and breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever done but now I realize that it was probably a huge relief for you." 

He looked up to say something but before Wally could attempt to defend himself Linda was gone.

* * *

 

Kaldur sat in the backseat awkwardly as he looked at Artemis and Wally back and forth.

 

Artemis and Kaldur had overheard the tail end of Linda's speech which made Artemis cry. Kaldur had asked what girl Linda spoke of but they both got quiet. Wally couldn't think of a word powerful enough for how he felt about hurting Linda. He hadn’t noticed any of what he did when him and Linda were together. Kaldur desperately wanted to know what happened but he bit his tongue in favor of not stirring the pot. “So, how is everyone else doing?” He decided to keep it neutral. Wally set his jaw and Artemis’ shoulders tensed. “Everyone else isn’t talking to us right now.” Artemis sighed.

 

This made Kaldur even more curious. He didn’t want to pry but he need to know. “What happened? “ Artemis pointed to her belly. That just confused Kaldur more. “You want the long or short version?” Wally asked.

* * *

 

Wally moved out of his parents house a few weeks after his birthday.

 

He couldn’t be in the same room with his father without arguing and he had decided enough was enough. He had just enough money for first months rent for a two bedroom apartment but that was all he really needed.

 

He had gotten all his stuff moved in the first week of December and it felt good to have his own place finally.

Instead of having Kaldur stay at a hotel Wally opened up his home. The spare room wasn’t set up whatsoever but Kaldur was content with sleeping on the couch. “You should have a Christmas party here.” Kaldur suggested. “That would require friends and I’m fresh out.” “I’ll send the invitation and get all this drama sorted out.”

* * *

 

**Kaldur Ahm created The Get Along Shirt**

**Kaldur Ahm added Artemis Crock**

**Kaldur Ahm added Conner Kent**

**Kaldur Ahm added Dick Grayson**

**Kaldur Ahm added Megan Morris**

**Kaldur Ahm added Wally West**

**Kaldur Ahm added Zatanna Zatara**

**Kaldur Ahm:** _Christmas Eve, 7pm, Wally’s apartment, non negotiable. We’re going to mend all that needs fixing. I miss you all and I wouldn’t feel right if we all couldn’t be together for the holidays. If you don’t show up then I suppose our years of friendship are not valuable to you._

* * *

 

“Hell no we’re not going! Last party we went to you got pregnant!” Zatanna protested. Artemis rolled her eyes. “I can’t get more pregnant. And it’s not optional.” “Besides, how awkward would it be for all of us to be there. We’d all be standing in far off corners and staring at your belly.” “You’re being dramatic. It’s about time we fixed everything anyway. We can’t go into the New Year with hurt in our hearts. It would set us all up for shitty years.”

 

Zatanna put her fists on her hips. “I hate when you’re right.”

 

 **Zatanna Zatara:** _Artemis and I will be late, her mom is visiting_

* * *

 

It had been a long day working on bikes and Conner had plenty of time to reflect. He had debated calling or texting Megan to say sorry for how he blew up or to Wally and Artemis for acting an ass. He held his phone in his hand and as he was about to call Artemis, he got Kaldur's message.

 

 **Conner Kent:** _fine_

* * *

 

“The ceiling must be very interesting, you’ve been staring at it for hours.” Alfred said as he popped his head in to check on him. Dick looked at him before returning his glare to the ceiling. “Suit yourself.” Alfred said before closing the door. Dick’s phone lit up and he got excited as he saw Kaldur’s name but frowned when he read the message.

 

 **Dick Grayson:** _RSVP Yes. Not that I have a choice._

* * *

 

Stress baking with her uncle wasn’t how Megan intended to spend her break but it was certainly therapeutic. She was looking through Martha Stewart's website on her phone searching for her peppermint bark recipe when she got a notification for the first time in a long time.

 

 **Megan Morris:** _I’m bringing peppermint bark and snickerdoodles._

* * *

 

“The Get Along Shirt?” Wally asked with a laugh. Kaldur shrugged. “It’s what you all need.”

 

**Wally West changed Kaldur Ahm’s name to Dad**

**Dad removed Wally West from The Get Along Shirt**

**Dad changed their name to Kaldur Ahm**

* * *

 

Zatanna opened the door with a gasp.

 

“Artemis is gonna have a cow!” “Funny, I thought I was having a baby.” Artemis laughed as she came to the door. “Jade?” “Who knocked you up?” Her sister asked in disbelief. 

 


	9. The Restoration (Part II)

Jade started at her little sister’s belly in complete shock. She then scowled at her mother. “You couldn’t have warned me?” Paula shrugged. “Not my place.” She said simply. Jade cursed under her breath as Zatanna welcomed her and Paula in. “I mean, I’m not living at home you didn’t wonder why?” Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. Zatanna went upstairs to her room so they could have their privacy. 

 

“When did this,” Jade gestured to Artemis’ belly “happen? Who did this happen with? Was it that little shit Cameron?” “August and no. Cameron and I broke up last November. The baby is Wally’s.” Jade choked on air and dramatically tapped her chest and put her free hand in the air. “Wally? Wally West? Your baby’s gonna be a  _ ginger? _ ” Artemis rolled her eyes. “Yes that Wally and no, chances are slim. The baby is most likely to be brown haired. Why are you even here? I haven’t seen you in years.” Artemis said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I missed you and Mom. I wanted to call or write but, I couldn’t bring myself to.” Jade sighed. “Why are you all dressed up?” It was Jade’s turn to ask questions again. “I have a party to go to.”

* * *

 

 

Megan was the first to arrive with the promised snickerdoodles and peppermint bark as well as several bottles of sparkling grape juice. She and Kaldur made small talk while Wally was still in the shower singing loudly (and terribly.)

 

Wally was shocked to see her as he emerged from the bathroom. “Oh, hey Megs.” He smiled once the surprise wore off. Kaldur and Megan sat and continued to talk about a boy that Kaldur had met at the aquarium of all places. Wally listened in as he ate some peppermint bark. “What’s his name?” Megan asked wanting to know who to credit for the theft of his heart. “Roy.” Kaldur said with a smile. “Ooh, you like him.” Megan teased in sing-song. “I mean, he’s my boyfriend.” 

 

The second to arrive was Dick. He had a cheesy Christmas card and a game of Cards Against Humanity. “They don’t call me Dick because it’s short for Richard. It’s because I’m a dick.” He said as he gave the card to Wally. “Let me guess, Alfred forced you to sit down and talk.” Dick nodded. “Yeah pretty much.” He laughed. 

 

Conner arrived with his dog (named Wolf) in tow. “It’s not a party without a dog.” He said with a shrug. Wolf’s tail wagged when he saw Megan and he jumped in her lap. “Hi boy!” She smiled and scratched his neck fur and behind his ears. Conner cleared his throat, a silent request to talk. Megan got Wolf to jump down from her lap and she and Conner went into the bathroom to talk things out. 

 

Dick, Kaldur and Wally had begun a game as they waited for them. “$10 says that they’re gonna get back together.” Dick whispered. Wally shook his head. “No way, they’ll agree to be on good terms again but they won’t get back together until Valentine’s.” “I say New Years.” Kaldur interjected. The three of them put their hands in the center of the table. “Bet.” They all said in union.

 

“Get your perfectly manicured heathen hands away from my goddamn food!” “You know I love your mom’s pho!” “I told you to savor yours but no, you inhaled it like a vacuum!” Everyone could hear Artemis and Zatanna come down the hall. Megan opened the door before either of them could knock. Artemis was holding a bowl of pho close to her chest and Zatanna’s hand hovered over the door. “What are you, telepathic?” Zatanna asked as she and Artemis came in. Conner shook his head. “Helen Keller could hear you two arguing.” Dick said. Artemis sat on the couch and finished her pho as Zatanna joined the game. “So,” Wally said popping his lips “last time we were gathered together shit hit the fan...I’m glad that the fan is shitless tonight.” Zatanna looked up from her cards and made eye contact with him for a beat before she laughed. “To shitless fans!” She said as she raised her glass. 

 

“To shitless fans!” Everyone toasted with her.

* * *

 

 

Dick, Megan, Zatanna and Wally teamed up to do the routine to Jingle Bell Rock from Mean Girls. They got the choreo wrong is some places but that didn’t make it any less hilarious. Artemis recorded it and sent it to the group chat so it would never get lost. “Which one of us is Cady?” Wally asked Megan. “Clearly Megan. You’re Karen.” Dick said as if it was obvious. “I’m Regina and Zatanna is Gretchen.” They discussed before getting into formation.  

 

Artemis couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so much. Even Conner was enjoying himself. Kaldur acted the role of Regina’s Mom which made it funnier. Her laughs suddenly stopped when she felt the baby kick. Everyone paused to make sure she was okay. “I’m not made of glass. I just got nailed in the ribs. It’s no big deal.” “I almost forgot you were pregnant for a second there.” Conner said as he looked at her belly. 

 

“Me too.”

* * *

 

 

A blizzard had blown in that resulted in the closing of the roads until morning so their party became a sleepover. They had made a pillow/blanket fort in the living room and stayed up telling ghost stories. Artemis had fallen asleep but Wally nudged her awake and told her to go sleep in the bed. She glared at him and opened her mouth to tell him off but she realized that he was right. (Not that she’d tell him) 

 

Everyone offered to help her up but before she could accept Wally helped her up. He placed his palm over the small of her back almost like he knew she was starting to ache. The talking died down and Wally’s cheeks went red when he realized the silence. “You good?” He cleared his throat Artemis nodded. “I got it from here, thank you.” She said softly. Zatanna looked at Artemis, wiggling her eyebrows. Artemis glared at her and waddled her way to the back, stopping to catch her breath.

 

As she laid down she could hear the teasing.

 


	10. The Plan

Since finding out she was pregnant Wally hadn’t missed a single one of Artemis’ appointments. And this appointment they got to find out the sex of the baby. Originally Artemis wanted it to be a surprise but she decided that it would be better to know ahead of time so she and Wally could pick out names. 

 

The worst part of the appointments was the waiting room. It seemed as if there was always an older woman or two staring and judging. Maybe it was because they were young, maybe it was because they were unmarried. Either way it bothered Wally. Artemis would stare back at them until they were uncomfortable. It was something that she did often. She would joke and say that it was to see who was dominant. 

 

As he drove he silently wished that there wouldn’t be any preachy women. Artemis was in a bad mood already and the last thing he wanted was for her to lose her temper the way she did at the McDonald’s. All week she had craved a burger and fries from her favorite diner only to learn it had closed. She wasn’t very pleased on settling with McDonald’s but she decided it was better than nothing, and she had a coupon for a Double Quarter Pounder meal.

 

One of the women who was in the same knitting circle as Wally’ mother had seen him and asked if he and Artemis would be keeping the baby. When Artemis said yes the poor woman looked like she was going to have a stroke. “Why not put it up for adoption? It’s so selfish to try to raise a child at your age.” She put a (dramatic) hand over her heart. As of late Artemis’ moods tended to swing into the angry or melancholy territories. It was a coin toss. So when Artemis huffed Wally prepared for the worst. 

 

“Why do you  _ care _ ? It’s not like  _ you  _ would personally adopt the thing.  _ I _ made this baby and  _ I’m _ gonna take care of it so piss off.” She growled. The lady shook her head. “You should really learn to respect your elders. Profanity isn’t ladylike.” “Oh I’m so sorry. Would you like me to order you a shut the fuck up burger with a side of mind your own goddamn business fries and a kiss my ass McFlurry as compensation? I don’t have to respect a judgmental old bitch like you!”

 

Maybe the drive thru would have been wiser. Hindsight is 20/20 after all. 

 

Artemis was silently fuming as she ate in the car. Wally let her stew, knowing that she needy the time to calm herself down. She kept rubbing her belly reassuringly maybe to remind herself that she couldn’t go buck wild for the sake of the baby or maybe to settle them down. 

After she finished eating, she finally spoke. “Do you think we’re doing what’s best for the baby? The right thing I mean?” Wally thought for a while. 

 

Were they? 

 

The plan they had so far was Artemis moving into Wally’s apartment at the end of the second trimester and putting her name on the lease. Wally would stay until after the baby was born and go to Stanford. He felt terrible about leaving her alone but she assured him that it would be okay. “I’m not going to sacrifice anything. I’ll take my gen eds online through HHCC and transfer to a four year when the baby is old enough for daycare.” She told him the morning after the Christmas party. He knew that he’d be busy with training for track and his work load overall but he would do his best to make time to call and video chat. 

 

“What’s right for the baby is that we love and provide for them the best we can. It’s not an orthodox set up, but we can do it.” “Can we really?” She asked as she looked over at him. “What if the baby grows up and thinks we’re  _ selfish  _ for keeping them? Or they hate us and wish they were adopted or aborted or anything else than have  _ us  _ be their parents?” Wally sighed. “Don’t worry about the what ifs. There’s two many of them. We can only worry about the things we can control.” Artemis frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

She didn’t talk to him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

 

“Please tell me I don’t have to organize a gender reveal party? Those are super tacky.”  Zatanna groaned when Artemis came home from her appointment and asked for help. “Of course not. I just,  I don’t know if I’ll be good enough.What if I mess her up like my Dad messed me and Jade up? I don’t want to be a shitty parent.” “Then don’t.” Zatanna shrugged. “Surely it’s not that easy.” Zatanna nodded.

 

 “It’s not but that’s what my Dad did. His parents are super strict and religious. Old World Italians you know? So he raised me opposite. Things he hated about his upbringing he didn’t force on me.” Artemis stared at Zatanna for a while but before she could say anything Zatanna spoke. “You and Wally are not alone. Maybe it feels that way but it’s not. This baby is gonna have a cool aunt who’ll spoil and dress her up, a sweet aunt who’ll show her old cult classics and treat her as if she’s hers, two dope ass grandmas who’ll teach her how to cook and dote on her, a protective uncle who’s really a giant kid who’ll play with her and a complete troll of an uncle who’ll help develop her sense of humor.” “Actually, you’ll be a cool  _ godmother  _ and Dick will be a troll  _ godfather. _ ” 

 

Zatanna squealed. “You mean it? Like really truly mean it?” “I mean, you took me in when I needed it most. You’re more than my best friend. You're like the little sister I always wished but with more glam. And Dick and Wally are practically married so it works out." 

* * *

 

 

“How did anyone believe that you were old enough to buy booze?” Wally asked suspiciously as Dick came to his door with a six pack of hard lemonades. “I didn’t buy it. When Bruce took me on that lame college tour I met this guy at Brown. He’s a ten in looks, negative four in smarts. I’m not naming names but he’s only at Brown because he’s a legacy.” Wally shook his head as he let Dick in. “Kaldur’s already back in Atlanta?” “No, he’s being a total mother hen. He went grocery shopping. Apparently I can’t live off of Pizza Rolls, Hot Pockets and left overs from Mom. I swear he might just nominate me for Queer Eye one of these days.” 

 

Dick laughed. “ _ I  _ just might nominate you for Queer Eye.” They sat on the couch and each grabbed a bottle. They clinked them together before they started drinking. “Kaldur’s gonna have a total fit.” Wally nodded in agreement. “I’ve only got a few months to keep being stupid. I want to set at least a decent example for my daughter.” “Your what? Artemis is having a girl?” “That’s kind of what it means to have a daughter. You’re missing the point, I don’t want to be an irresponsible Dad. I owe her that much.” “Which one?” 

 

“Both of them.”


	11. The Trip

**Dick Grayson renamed The Get Along Shirt to ROAD TRIP BITCHES!**

**Dick Grayson added Wally West**

**Wally West:** _why was I awoken from my slumber_

 **Conner Kent:** _It’s legit 2AM, this better be an emergency_

 **Dick Grayson:** _Can’t you read? ROAD TRIP BITCHES! Bruce is letting me have the lake house for New Years weekend but since it’s in Southampton…_

 **Zatanna Zatara:** _ROAD TRIP BIIIITCHES!!!!!!!!!_

**Megan Morris renamed ROAD TRIP BITCHES! to SLEEP YOU HEATHENS!**

* * *

 

“Is Bruce mentally well?” Artemis asked Dick. He rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes he is.” “Then why is he letting a bunch of teenagers stay in his lake house for the weekend?” Dick shrugged “I guess he trusts us.” 

 

Conner scoffed. “He shouldn’t. “ Megan laughed and nodded. “He really shouldn’t.” “Hey, we have adult supervision! Me, Conner and Zatanna are the only ones who aren’t 18 yet.” 

 

They had decided to meet up at Wally’s apartment (it was quickly becoming their clubhouse of sorts) to hash out all the details. “But Kaldur and Megan are the only _responsible_ ones.” Wally pointed out. Artemis nodded. “He’s not wrong. They’re like parents. How are we gonna do this?” She asked, wanting to get to the point so she could go home and nap. 

 

“Let’s see how many drivers do we have?” He turned to Kaldur and Megan. “Basically everyone but you.” Megan told him. “Actually, my license got revoked.” Zatanna said, shooting finger guns. 

 

“What did you do?” Conner asked with a sigh. “Well, Artemis was craving one of those Baja Blast shits from Taco Bell but she couldn’t drive herself because her back was hurting. And I got like my sixth speeding ticket this year plus I was out after curfew so it was either that or 90 hours of community service.” “Why didn’t you just call me? I would have gotten it.” Wally asked with a frown. “It was super late. You were probably asleep. It would have been rude to wake you up.”

 

The air was thick with tension as the two stared at each other.

 

“I live closer to Taco Bell, I wouldn’t have minded.” Wally said simply. “At 1?” Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Shut up.” Conner interrupted. “We don’t care. There’s five licensed drivers. If we take I-95 South but we don't ferry it's four and a half hours but we have to make stops for snacks and bathroom breaks plus we have to factor in any traffic so let’s just round up to five. We can switch off when we stop and everyone should get the chance to drive there and back.” Conner said with finality. Dick nodded.

 

“Bruce has a three row Lexus I could get him to loan us. If Zatanna packs light we should be able to fit everyone’s luggage. Zatanna rolled her eyes. “Says the boy with a three pound hair product bag.” Megan chuckled. 

* * *

 

 

Artemis got cold easily. Ever since she was little. 

 

Wally on the other hand was always warm, honestly he was a space heater.

 

She didn’t mean to cuddle with him but her blanket was tucked away in her bag. She was shivering like a Chihuahua in a rainstorm so she laid her head on his shoulder and scooted closer before taking her nap. This was for the sole purpose of staying warm. Or so she tried to tell herself. Wally looked down at her with a blush when she grabbed his arm and held it tight. “Wally and Artemis sitting in a Lexus LX 570, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Dick and Zatanna sang from the back. “Don’t wake her up.” Megan scolded in a whisper.

 

Dick and Zatanna continued to make kissy faces and noises the rest of the ride. 


	12. The Realization (Part I)

“Holy shit!” Zatanna gasped when the lakehouse was in view. “Who does Bruce think he is? Jay Gatsby? This is, just pure opulence.” “It’s only impressive on the outside.” Dick shrugged. “It looks like a goth dollhouse.” Artemis yawned. Once she realized how close she was to Wally she let go. “Let’s unpack and get set up!” Megan said with a smile.

* * *

 

 

The lake house had four rooms and after a bit of deliberation it was decided that the girls would share the master while Dick and Wally and Conner and Kaldur would share two connected rooms. “There’s literal cobwebs in the cabinets!” Megan exclaimed in disgust as she investigated the state of the kitchen. Dick shook his head and searched under the sink for a safe. He put in the combination and handed it to Megan. “Who the hell has this much cash on hand?” Conner asked in disbelief. “Two bachelors who live off take out.” Kaldur decided that they would not be living off take out for the weekend. “This is unacceptable. We’re going to the grocery shopping.” Megan said as she grabbed some cash. “Don’t break anything while we’re gone.” She warned as she, Kaldur and Conner went off to the store.

 

Everyone else broke off to unpack, rest up and shower before dinner. Artemis looked out to the frozen and sighed wistfully. “What’s on your mind?” Zatanna asked. Artemis shrugged. “Baby names, the future.” She said as she turned around to face her. “It’s all becoming so real Z. This time next year I’ll have a  _ daughter.  _ A little being that I created will be tangible. Shit’s insane.” “That is crazy to think about. Where we’re all going, what we’ll be doing with our lives.” Artemis sighed and sat down on the bed. 

 

“I’m so stupid.” She whispered, teary eyed. Zatanna knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. “You’re not. Don’t ever say that.” Artemis shook her head. “ No, I really am. I did the dumbest thing ever.” She bit her lip and looked down. “Getting preg-” “I’m not talking about this-” she gestured to her belly “it’s worse.” “What did you do?” Zatanna asked as she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “I think that I’m starting to, you know, catch feelings.” 

 

“Oh boy. We’re wrapping this convo in foil and waiting for Megan to come back. This is definitely a girl talk."

* * *

 

 

“You either catch feelings or you don’t. Simple.” Megan shrugged. “No, not simple.” Artemis protested. “My little parasite is compromising my emotions so I can’t tell what’s real and what’s not.” Zatanna frowned. “Excellent point.” Megan pulled out her phone. “Ooh I got it!  _ 20 Questions That Will Tell You if It's Love _ .” Megan wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Artemis rolled her eyes. “That can’t be reliable.” “It’s a step in the right direction. Plus it’s from Psychology Today.” Zatanna scooted closer to Megan. “Just think of whoever-” “Wally.” Zatanna coughed. “And rate the statements one to seven. One strongly disagreeing and seven strongly agreeing.”  Megan ignored Zatanna and handed Artemis her phone. 

 

It took her roughly fifteen minutes to complete but when she was done she looked up. 

 

“I’m fucked.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Realization (Part II)

While Megan, Kaldur and Artemis (the only people who could cook) made dinner Wally and Dick decided to soak in the hot tub. “Of course he has a hot tub.” Conner muttered. They tried to get him to come with them but he didn’t pack any swimwear. The offer was extended to Zatanna as well but she insisted she still had some unpacking to do.

 

It was nice to have time for just the two of them. “You’re overthinking something.” Dick informed his best friend after observing him for a while. “Huh?” “You’re face tells all my dear Waluigi.” “Does it truly Richarizard?” “Yes and you know it does. What’s up?” Wally sighed. “If I tell you, you have to promise to keep your mouth shut.” Dick nodded. “Done and done.” “I’m falling for Artemis, but I don’t know if she feels the same and I’m too scared to ask.”

* * *

 

  
  


Dinner was a thoroughly awkward affair. 

 

Artemis and Wally kept stealing wistful glances at each other, but always when the other wasn’t looking. Zatanna cleared her throat and turned to Dick. “Sidebar.” She said as she stood up. Dick followed behind as she went outside to the patio.  

 

“We have to get them together. But we can’t be obvi about it. We gotta keep it lowkey you know?” “Don’t be chalant got it.” “Chalant isn’t a word.” “Neither is obvi.” “Touche.”

* * *

 

 

Megan agreed to help them with their plot. Conner and Kaldur decided it would be better if they stayed out of it. “I’m terrible at keeping secrets.” He said in his defensive. “And I’m a bad liar.” Kaldur added. 

 

“I mean, they spend a lot of time together for the sake of their baby. We should totes use that to our advantage.” Zatanna said at their “briefing” during breakfast. Artemis and Wally weren’t morning people and they had a good 20 minutes before either of them were up. “Me and Megs and throw a bomb ass baby shower and get coupons to one of those couples birthing class things.” “And let nature take its course?” Megan asked. Dick laughed. 

 

“You know better. We’re 100% gonna meddle.” Zatanna nodded. “Like Eros and Aphrodite.” She smirked. “But more subtle than an arrow in the ass.” Dick said as they fist bumped. “And how do we meddle while still being subtle? Artemis can smell a conspiracy miles away.” 

 

“That where you come in oh sweet voice of reason.”

 


	14. The Fall

Many people thought that the cheer team was a clique but it was more akin to little warring factions that came together for the greater good. 

 

There were the ones that were the stereotypical snotty types that only stayed on until the end of football season for the social status, the year rounders who just wanted to go to sporting events for free, the wide eyed Freshman that thought High School would be like the movies and the few that simply loved to cheer. Megan was a wide eyed Freshman first but she fell in love with the sport. 

 

After the news broke that Wally got Artemis pregnant the cheer team did become a proper clique. Some of the snotty girls even stood up for Linda even though they weren’t on the team anymore. While the united front things was nice it backfired on Megan. Since she was friends with Wally she was outcasted. The rumor mill was unaware that Wally and Linda weren’t together at the time. Even when Linda explicitly stated during practice that they were broken up it didn’t stop anyone from calling Wally a cheater and Megan a traitor. As many times as Linda tried doing damage control and insisting she didn’t care. It only got worse when it was discovered that Artemis was moving in with Wally. 

 

“Listen, they’re having a baby together. Of course they’re cohabitating.” Linda rolled her eyes as the information was relayed to her. “Why the actual _fuck_ do you all come to me with this shit? I don’t care! In fact, I quit!” Linda tossed down her poms and grabbed her gym bag on her way out. 

 

And somehow, it was Megan’s fault.

* * *

 

 

“Miss Lance do you have a minute?” Linda asked as she knocked on the door to the counselor's office. She had only seen her a few times to discuss classes, her future plans and in general, academics. This was her first time coming to her with something deeply personal. 

 

“Of course Linda. What can I help you with?”

* * *

 

 

Wally sat down at the lunch table smelling faintly of alcohol. “Where were you for third period?” Conner asked. It was very much unlike him to miss or skip class. Wally sighed. “I needed to get away. I know that I messed up and that I’m an asshole but I don’t need a pack of wild cheerleaders reminding me every five seconds. Notes in my locker, in my car, on my seat in class. I’m sick of it.” He confessed. “My Dad’s away at a sober house or something so I snuck to my parents house and took the edge off.” 

 

“Is that wise?” Dick asked. Wally shrugged. “Probably not.” Zatanna entered the cafeteria and waved Dick over. “I’ll be back.” He sighed. Zatanna pulled him into the hallway and he frowned. “You can’t text?” “Shut up.” Zatanna snapped. “We’re the King and Empress of meddling and we need to get these cheerleaders under control.” “Why do you get to be Empress?” “I have the bone structure. Are you in or are you in?” 

* * *

 

 

“I’m done. I’m not playing any part in anything.” Megan said as Zatanna cornered her. “This isn’t about Operation Spongebob and Patrick, it’s about your bitch ass teammates being bullies and involving themselves in situations that don’t affect them. I totally get standing by and behind your girl but to my knowledge Linda doesn’t have any personal vendettas.” Megan sighed and banged her head into her steering wheel. “I’m too old for this shit. And they hate me by association and it’s gotten worse since Linda quit the team.” Zatanna gasped. “What? Why?” “She was sick of everyone being in her business and all of a sudden trying to be on her side or be her friend.” 

 

Zatanna groaned and leaned her head back. “Thanks for being my lift to and from school though. I really do appreciate it.” Megan offered a closed mouth smile. “No problem.” 

* * *

 

 

It was 4 o’clock at night and Artemis couldn’t sleep. She had yet to reach the “uncomfortable” stage her mother warned her about and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to survive it at this rate. She got out of bed, which her body protested, and made her way to the fridge, hoping to find something to quench her thirst. She rubbed her belly idly as she ended up downing three bottled waters which immediately sent her to the bathroom. 

 

“For all my pain and suffering you had better be the closest thing to perfection.” She looked down and told her belly. 

 

Since coming back from Southampton things between her and Wally were about as tense as they were Sophomore year. Even though they were now living together they rarely talked to each other if it didn’t have anything to do with the baby. There was an air of almost hostility about them but the peace was so delicate and Artemis didn’t want to be the one to break it. After she finished in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. 

 

Her dark circles had dark circles and the lightning did her skin no favors. She studied her features and wondered which of them her baby would inherit. _Certainly not my widow’s peak._ She hoped. 

 

As she tried (for the 10th time that night) to find slept she dreamed of her little girl with her father’s sweet smile and not a trace of her mother to be found.

  


 


	15. The Phoenix Rising

Wally desperately wanted to be a gentleman about his and Artemis’ sleeping arrangements. The spare room was steadily becoming the nursery so Wally slept on the couch for the first couple of nights. 

 

Sure it hurt his back and neck and the living room was drafty as all get out, but he didn’t want to be creepy by sharing the bed with her. Artemis insisted that she wouldn’t find it intrusive. “What can you do? Get me more pregnant?” She asked.  

 

So that’s how he found himself sharing his bed with her on a snowy Saturday afternoon. 

 

Artemis was trying to take a nap but she complained that she was cold. “Want me to turn up the heat?” She shook her head. “No, you can warm me up. Don’t wanna raise the bill too much.” Wally nodded as he laid on his side. She leaned back into his arms and he automatically reached out to rub her belly. He told himself that he was doing it in an effort to soothe the baby but he deep down he knew he was doing it to be closer to her. “She’s so rowdy.” Artemis snapped Wally out of his thoughts. “She’s just saying hello.” “With her feet in my ribs?” “I never said she was doing a good job.” 

 

They lay still for a minute and for a second Wally thought at least one of them was asleep until he felt a little nudge against his hand. “What should we name her?” Artemis turned her head to face him and he felt a flutter in his chest.  _ She really is beautiful.  _ He thought to himself. “We should give her a name that she won’t be crucified for.” “Oh definitely. She’ll need to be able to spell her name too. Maybe name her after out moms but without actually giving her their names. She’ll still have her own identity and all.” 

 

Laying there with her discussing names for their unborn daughter brought him a strange kind ease for the first time in the last couple of weeks. Artemis sensed something was up but he didn’t want to tell her about his torture at the hands of the cheer team, she didn’t need that kind of drama. Once Artemis was finally asleep Wally rolled out of bed. 

* * *

 

 

 

“When did Happy Harbor become Degrassi?” Conner growled. Dick turned to him. “You watch Degrassi?” “Last summer me and Megan watched each other’s favorite shows. You should have seen the pure look of scandalization on her face when we watched Game of Thrones.” Conner said with a fond smile before getting serious again. “But I mean it. What’s up with all the drama?” Dick sighed. "It has become a real shit show around here." 

 

After Linda quit the team the school descended into madness. 

 

Reports varied but what was known for fact was Linda shut down in every other aspect as well. She wasn’t active in student government or club activities. She had started eating alone and she didn’t do much out of school anymore. “Let’s get to the bottom of it.” Dick said as he saw Linda out the corner of his eye. Conner shook his head. “Count me out entirely. I want no parts. Just tell me what you find out.” 

 

Dick took a deep breath before making his way over. “I know that we haven’t talked in ages but I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” Linda looked at him with her jaw set. “I’m  _ fine. _ ” She spat. “I mean, anyone could understand you being pissed. Those pom pom waving demons had no right to insert themselves.” “I don’t want to be a charity.” She whispered. Dick sat next to her and rubbed her back as she started to cry. “Everyone feels like that have to defend me or pity me and I’m sick of it. Wally and I handled things privately. It’s not anyone else’s concern. I just, I feel there’s so much happening and it’s all too fast.” She wiped her face clean. “I just want things to be  _ normal.  _ I’m tired.” 

* * *

 

 

 

For the first time in her life Linda wasn’t in control. 

 

It bothered her, not knowing what was going to happen or what the day had in store. She looked at herself in the mirror. 

 

Well, she could still control her appearance. She could cover up her dark circles and practice her best smiles all the wanted. She could switch up her eye liner. She could wear a different shade of lipstick. She could eat herself sick and gain five pounds. She could get a tattoo, get a piercing. Anything to be back in control. 

 

Linda straightened her back as she assessed herself. When she turned around she saw how long her hair had gotten, it was almost to her waist now. A small petty voice told her long ago to grow it.  _ Maybe Wally would like you more if your hair was like hers.  _ It taunted. Linda glared at herself, at the echo of her insecurities.  _ Clearly, it doesn’t matter.  _ She searched her closet for her craft bin before pulling out the sharpest pair of scissors she owned. 

 

And she realized that she wasn’t truly in control, not ever. She was pushed. Pushed by her parents to do well in school, to go to Harvard. Pushed by High School politics, pushed by teachers, peers, coaches. 

 

But this time it was her hand guiding her where she wanted to go. Her desire to please people turned her into a puppet. 

 

She looked herself in the eyes as she made the first cut. As her hair got shorter she felt more free.

 

With every snip she felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted. She didn't understand how something as simple as cutting her hair could be so freeing but then it hit her. 

 

She was cutting her strings. 

 

Linda Park was a puppet no more. 

* * *

It took the intervention of Wendy and Karen to get the girls under control.

 

They both had left the team after football season to better focus on school but the girls still loved and respected them. Karen held a bonfire in her backyard and set everyone straight. “If Linda wanted help she would have asked for it. What some of you chose to do to Wally was beyond rude and unwarranted. All involved should be ashamed.” Wendy said as she roasted a marshmallow with shaking hands.

 

 “Don’t let it happen again. We have to stick together but that doesn’t mean butting in where we don’t belong. Did it ever occur to you that by behaving like pack animals and constantly bringing it up had a negative impact on Linda? Put yourself in her shoes.” Karen wasn’t seething as much as Wendy but Megan could see the disappointment in her eyes. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	16. The Kiss

Planning a baby shower was surprisingly easy. Since Artemis was due in May it would be during Spring Break so Kaldur could come up from Atlanta. 

 

Megan was in charge of logistics and Zatanna was in charge of the decorations. “Did we even decide on which shades of yellow and green?” She asked as she held two rolls in her hands. “Pastel. Think spring.” 

 

They still had a month before the shower but they decided to get everything ready before finals prep started and they’d be too wrapped up for much else. “Think spring.” Megan parroted. “You know what I think Artemis would really love?” Megan asked once they added streamers aplenty to their cart. “Wait, we might be on the same wavelength. Go on the three.” “One.” “Two.” “Three.” “Comfy pants!” They said in unison. “Damn Megs, you really might be a telepath.” Zatanna laughed. “But last I visited she said she had stolen nearly all of Wally’s joggers and-” Megan’s eyes widened. “She’s stealing his clothes? That’s-” “Super coupley I know. When I told her that she threw a pillow at my face and called me a brat.” 

 

“Huh. Nature seems to be taking its course! And we didn’t have to do any meddling.”   Zatanna nodded in agreement. “I don’t think we’ll need to keep up Operation Spongebob and Patrick at this rate. They gravitate towards each other these days.” Zatanna told Megan as they shopped for streamers. “In any case we should still get the Lamaze vouchers. You can never be too prepared. Especially for something like childbirth.”

* * *

 

 

“I was thinking that since neither of us have plans for Valentine’s Day we could order Chinese and watch shitty rom-coms.” Wally cleared his throat and shook his head and groaned in frustration as he turned away from the mirror to face Dick. “This is stupid!” “Well, it was your idea. Plus if you don’t rehearse, you’ll more than likely put your foot in your mouth and say something dumb as shit.” Wally rolled his eyes. “Thanks for putting so much faith in me.” Dick chuckled. “It’s my brand, what I do best.” “No, being an asshole is your brand. And doesn’t a Valentine’s Day sit in sound a little bit too intimate?”

 

 “Dude you got her pregnant!  _ Now  _ you’re afraid of getting too intimate?” Dick scoffed. “It doesn’t even  _ have _ to be intimate. How many platonic themed movie marathons have we had?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. Wally stood quiet with his arms crossed over his chest. “So I should let her set the mood?” He asked as he let his arms relax back down to his sides. “Exactly. Follow her lead. Bring up the topic casually. Don’t make it a big deal and don’t overthink it.” 

 

“'Don’t overthink it.' Easier said than done.” 

* * *

 

 

So came February 14th. 

 

Wally came home from work with a bag full of Chinese food and his body buzzing with nerves. Artemis sat on the couch reading Alice in Wonderland to the baby. She looked up when she heard the door open. “Isn’t she too young for chapter books?” Wally asked with a smirk. Artemis rolled her eyes. “Certainly not. Any child of mine will be literate beyond their years.” Wally held up the bag. “I got your favorite. Spicy pork lo mein with a side of white rice.” Wally said as he sat the food down on the coffee table. “You’re the best.” She smiled as she grabbed her food. “Thanks.” Wally nodded. “No problem.” As he grabbed his own food he could feel his palms start to sweat. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and clapped his hands together. “Let’s dig in.” 

 

They ate in silence until Artemis suggested that they put something on. “I know it’s Valentine’s Day and all but I’ve been meaning to finish Black Mirror.” Wally bit his lip to keep from laughing. Of  _ course  _ she would want to watch Black Mirror on Valentine’s Day. 

 

“Yeah sure.” 

* * *

 

 

_ Really? Black Mirror?  _ Artemis mentally kicked herself as finished her meal. Nothing like spicy pork, greasy noodles and wilted veggies. She almost regretted it when she felt the heart burn rising and she rubbed her belly in a sort of apology to her daughter. “I don’t think she likes spicy as much as me.” She laughed dryly as she was met with a nudge to the hand. Wally hummed. “No idea where she could get a spice aversion from. Maybe she’s just not a fan of pork.” “Considering that I’ve been craving bacon, doubtful.” “She’s missing out. Spicy is where it’s at. More for us.” “No, more for  _ you.  _ I’m feeding her from my body and she lets me know when I eat something she doesn’t like.” “She gets  _ that  _ from you.” “Picky eating?” She asked confused. “No, assertiveness.” Artemis laughed. “I don’t know. I think it’s more or less aggressiveness.” Wally shrugged. “Same difference. My point is, you speak your mind.”  _ Not always.  _ “And so does she. I’d expect nothing less.” 

 

Wally licked his lips and Artemis turned her attention back to the TV, her cheeks now hot. Artemis could see him engrossed in the show from the corner of her eye. 

 

She didn’t know what came over her as she leaned over and captured his lips with her own. 

 

She didn’t know long it lasted but she could feel warmth spreading from her lips, to her chest and all the way down to her toes. She pulled away and panted, looking Wally in the eyes. All of a sudden he laughed. “I  _ definitely  _ like spicy.” Artemis laughed with him and kissed him again. 

  
  
  



	17. The Arrival (Part I)

Dick Grayson knew a fool in love when he saw one and boy was Wally smitten. 

 

His cheeks and the tops of his ears were always pink. He’d say it was from the cold but Dick called bull on that. He was  _ blushing  _ like a painted doll. He had this shit eating grin permanently plastered on and he walked like he was made of air. 

 

It was sweet but also like watching a cartoon. 

 

After Valentine’s Day Dick rarely saw Wally in any other mood than enamored. “They’re in that gross Disney stage where everything is lovely. I had to listen to Artemis describe the way Wally  _ smells.  _ Apparently like hazelnuts and sunshine and rainwater.” Zatanna told him over the phone one night after she bullied him into helping her with Algebra II. 

 

“I mean, what the  _ fuck  _ does sunshine smell like?” Dick laughed. “Wally I guess. What cologne do you think he uses?”

 

He could hear her eye roll on the other line. 

* * *

 

Paula wasn’t fucking around when she told Artemis that the third trimester was  _ uncomfortable. _

 

__ In fact,  _ uncomfortable  _ was an understatement. “With you I cried for days on end for no reason. I couldn’t walk more than 20 paces with either you or Jade without my back and ankles hurting. The closer I got to the end the worse I felt. But every pregnancy is different and it might not be as bad for you.” She told her back in December. 

 

She was glad for the heads up but she wished that her mother was wrong for once.

 

It was March now and she groaned every time she woke up. No matter how she slept she woke up sore, her pregnancy pillow was practically useless and even cuddling Wally couldn’t make her comfortable. She couldn’t even get in a good night’s sleep. If she wasn’t tossing and turning she was getting up to use the bathroom. 

 

God was her bladder full. 

 

When Wally was at school or work she would do her best to nap or tidy up. To her dismay she had started  _ nesting.  _ She was barely mobile yet she wanted to rearrange everything. She could barely get up to go for her 1000 daily trips to the bathroom and when she wasn’t peeing she was eating or attempting to sleep. The baby got more and more restless the closer it got to her scheduled birthday. Artemis' doctor assured her that this was normal and she was "turning" the right way around to be delivered. 

 

“She’s just super excited to meet me.” Zatanna beamed during one of her visits. “Well you can keep her then!” Artemis told her through gritted teeth. "No thanks. I have zero material instincts and every living thing I've ever taken for except my plants have died."

 

Artemis kept a calendar and cried tears of joy when she got to cross off another day. The day of the baby shower came and she was actually looking forward to it. Zatanna and Megan had tried to keep a secret but Wally had told her accidentally. they weren't as discreet as they thought they were. Artemis agreed to pretend to be surprised for Megan's sake. 

 

So, when Megan came and picked her up to take her to Zatanna's for "a girl's day in" that afternoon she schooled her features into a blank mask. 

 

It turned out she didn't need to. 

 

As soon as she walked in her eyes were drawn to none other than Kaldur and  _ her sister _ . 

 

The last time she saw Jade was Christmas and even that was only for a quick visit. 

 

Her stupid hormones made her tear up and run into Jade's arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her face clean and pretending she wasn't embarrassed. "Kid Mouth managed to track me down through Mom. Plus, it's not everyday your  _ baby _ sister has a  _ baby _ shower. At least, I hope so." Jade joked. Artemis frowned and pushed her arm. "Cow." "No, that'd be you. A dairy cow to be specific." Artemis rolled her eyes. "I missed you too." 

* * *

 

May 17. 

 

Exactly a week past the baby's due date. 

 

"It's like she's waiting so she can be a Gemini." Zatanna was laying on the bed with Artemis to keep her company. Megan was on the other side and she shook her head. "She's just taking her time." "Well, she's certainly Wally's daughter. Of course she'd be late!" Artemis pushed herself up with a sigh. 

 

"Gotta take a leak." 

 

Artemis had been on bed rest since late April and it was slowly killing her. 

 

All dramatics aside Artemis hated not being able to do much of anything. Not that she physically could anyway. 

 

On her way to the bathroom she stopped to steady herself on the wall. A sharp pain had been radiating in her lower back all day but she was sure it was Braxton Hicks (again) so she didn't say anything. Zatanna and Megan noticed the sudden tensing and asked if she was okay. 

 

"Just false labor, I'll be fine." "Do you need to see your doctor?" Megan asked. Artemis shook her head. "It'll go away soon." She waved her hand as if this was the most casual thing in the world and she wasn't in white hot pain.

 

After her bathroom break Artemis got back into her position in bed, her back pain flaring up again, this time spreading to her abdomen. "Babes, I think you need to go to the hospital." Zatanna said in alarm when she saw the way Artemis gripped the sheets. "It's fine. Unless my water breaks I'm not going any-" Artemis looked down at her lap then back up at Zatanna. "I guess we're going to the hospital after all." 

 

"How are you so fucking calm!?" Zatanna asked as Artemis sat in the backseat in the middle of a contraction. She held onto Zatanna's hand and closed her eyes. 

 

"It feels like I'm being run over by a train but there's no use in panicking." Megan had texted Wally to meet them at the hospital before getting in the car. She looked back to see how Artemis was doing before turning back to the road. 

 

"I'm glad that I borrowed the mom-mobile today. You get cushy seats with adjustable temperatures!" Megan declared with a smile. "That's a stroke of luck." Artemis laughed.


End file.
